Fire Alarms can be Good
by blondie600
Summary: Thomas finds himself sandwiched between his two very attractive neighbors after the fire alarm goes off which he is not best pleased about but soon, it becomes one of the best things that's happened to him. Thominewt one shot, just general fluff and cuteness!


"Shit." I mumble as I drop my shopping bag on the stairs, bending down to pick it up slowly but seeing a pair of hands grab it before I even get there.

"Here you go!" A male voice says and I look up to see a blonde guy smiling goofily at me as I stand back up. His hair is pulled back in a messy bun, wispy strands falling besides his face and his eyes are sparkling as he watches me stand up, his lips forming a smile as I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"I.. um thanks." I reply shakily, running a hand through my hair as he continues to smile at me.

"No problem, just neighbours helping neighbours!" He grins as he heads up the stairs.

I blink in confusion as I watch him go, neighbours? I didn't know anyone had moved in across the hall.

"I'm Newt by the way nice to meet you and I'm sure I'll see you again!" He says cheerfully, waving at me from the door way of the flat opposite mine as I reach our floor. I see a mop of black hair whiz by behind Newt then stop and peer out at me curiously

"Hello!" The guy says, tilting his head to the side as he looks at me "What's your name?"

"Um hi. I'm Thomas, I live here." I reply, gesturing to my door

"Well hello Thomas, I'm Minho." The guy replies with a smirk before disappearing again.

"Don't mind him, he's mad." Newt chuckles "Well, see you around Thomas!" He adds, saluting me then shutting the door.

I open my door slowly, drop my bags on the kitchen counter then sink to the floor. How bloody typical two very hot guys have just moved in across from me, fabulous just fabulous.

I go about the rest of my day in a sort of daze; luckily I don't have to work today so I just sat around and watched some movies in my PJ's.

At about 11pm I'm about to go to bed when a shrill ringing sounds and I let out a deep sigh and head for the door. Why did the fire alarm have to go off today of all days?! I wonder as I follow the stream of people out onto the street, regretting not picking up a hoody as the cold February air hits me.

People are stood mumbling to each other as the last few stragglers appear out the building and the fire brigade arrives. Then I feel someone stood next to me and look up to see a topless Newt stood to my side. His hair is a mess about his face and his pyjama bottoms are riding a little too low on his hips, like they've been pulled on in a hurry. Then I notice the scowl on his face.

"You alright?" I ask timidly

"Yep, cold but alright." He replies "Kinda annoyed about getting interrupted but yeah." He adds, adjusting his pyjama bottoms very un-subtly.

"Newt!" I hear someone shout and then see Minho, who is also topless, heading towards us. Why? I wonder as he reaches us, why did they both have to be topless? And Minho's only in his boxers fuck I have to get out of here.

"Oh hey Thomas!" Minho smiles. His hair is also a mess, what was once a perfectly styled quiff is now a spikey mess and then it hits me, they were fucking.

"Hi…" I say quietly, my head spinning

"You alright mate? You look cold!" Minho comments, stepping closer to me

"Aren't you cold?" I retort, looking him up and down then mentally slapping myself.

"Not too bad actually." Minho smirks, standing on my other side so I am now sandwiched between the two hottest guys in the building who have obviously just been having sex and I just cannot handle it PLUS I'm wearing my Batman pyjamas.

"Was obviously just a drill." Newt mumbles, looking up at out building.

"Well there isn't any fire so it's kinda obvious." Minho replies, I see Newt roll his eyes at his response then they're quiet again.

"How long have you guys lived here?" I ask, curious to know why I never noticed them before.

"About 3 months why?" Minho replies, looking at me curiously

"I've just never seen you before is all." I shrug

"Really?" Newt says, shocked "We've definitely seen you," He adds quietly.

"Pardon?" I retort, moving so I'm stood in front of the two guys and keep my eyes firmly on their faces.

"We've seen you around a lot!" Minho shrugs "You're captivating."

"Not to mention extremely attractive." Newt says cheekily making me blush.

"I… I can't believe I never saw you before." I mumble

"We don't get out much, Minho works nights a lot and I start work really early in the morning so it's not surprising." Newt replies, hugging himself for warmth.

"Oh…" I sigh, looking back at them "Are you two dating then or are you roommates?" I ask bluntly, two tried to try and be subtle

"Well we're kinda dating kinda… not." Minho mumbles "We argue too much to call it a proper relationship but we love each other too much to let each other go so, we're looking for someone else to hopefully cool the fire." He adds, studying me with his arms folded, arm muscles bulging "And if you're open to it, we'd like you to be that person."

"Minho! You need to learn to be more subtle you idiot!" Newt sighs, shaking his head at his friend "But he's not lying, we've been meaning to talk to you for ages."

"You… you want me to be in a relationship with both of you?" I ask, confused. I've heard of relationships like this but I never thought I'd be asked to be in one with two guys I barely know.

"You don't have to of course but you're obviously attracted to us plus, the sex is pretty great. You haven't experienced a blow job until this guy's give you one!" Minho chuckles making Newt blush

"You're such an ass!" Newt sighs, punching Minho in the arm

"I don't… I…" I stammer

"Maybe we should take you on a date first?" Minho wonders, looking of into the distance as if in deep thought "I bet you like Mexican don't you?" I nod "Okay we're going for Mexican tomorrow night, Newts paying."

"WHY AM I PAYING?" Newt yells making me chuckle as they glare at each other. I feel like I could learn to love these two dorks, it might take some getting used to but it's definitely something I feel could happen.

"Okay," I say quietly, looking up at the two of them

"I… wait did you just say okay?" Newt gasps, a huge smile appearing on his face

"I did." I reply with a smile as we're ushered back into the building. Minho looks at me in shock and Newts smiling even bigger as we climb the stairs. We reach our floor and stop in the middle of the hallway; I can feel their eyes on me as I look at the floor.

"So we'll be across the pick you up at 7." Newt says, the huge smile still on his face

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." I reply shyly, looking up at the two smiling boys. Then they dive forward and I feel a pair of lips on each of my cheeks making me turn bright red.

"See you tomorrow Thomas." Minho grins as they head into their flat

"Night Tommy." Newt adds, waving at me before shutting the door.

I walk into my flat in a daze and flop down on my bed. Maybe fire alarms aren't too bad after all.

/

**I've wanted to write this AU for aaaages and these guys we're just perfect for it :3**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review it means a lot :) **


End file.
